Jasper's blast from the past
by pottergoose
Summary: what if someone from Jasper's past comes back, and begs for forgiveness and for him to join her again? how would the cullens react? More info inside. Rated T for language please R


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in it.**

**Summary: What if someone from Jasper's past came back, asking him to join their coven? How would he react? How would Alice react? How would the rest of the family react? **

Jasper's Blast from the past

**Jasper's POV**

It was a Tuesday afternoon, in the middle of the summer. It had been 7 years since the Volturi had sought after us, once Nessie was born and discovered. It had been 7 peaceful years. Nessie was now fully grown, and dating Jake and happy. Of course, when she first found out about the imprint, she blew a gasket. She cursed everyone off for not telling her sooner, but once she sat down and thought about it, she realized that she had loved him all along, and finding out that Jake imprinted on her just made her feel a stronger connection. Everyone seemed to be happy. We had finally accepted Jacob fully as a family member, werewolf or not. Everything seemed to be going fine, until that Tuesday afternoon.

Nessie and Jake were out hunting, while we were playing monopoly in the living room. Edward and Alice teamed up together, which made it hell for the rest of us, since they could envision every move played by the other teams. Let's just say, they were winning big time. It was my turn, when I smelled it. Something I haven't smelled in many years, and the smell was too close for comfort. It was a scent that I could have smelled from miles away. I jumped to my feet immediately, alert.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked me confused.

Bella jumped to her feet immedialy.

"Hold on, Bells. I know that scent. Let me take care of it." Edward looked at me, trying to read my mind. _It's Maria_, I told him mentally. He looked at me in shock.

"Oh no!" he exclaimed in horror. "What about Nessie? How's she going to react to Nessie??" Oh man, I didn't think about that.

"I'm coming with you," Bella said.

**Maria's POV**

I was up in the Washington area, looking for fresh meat to kill and devour. I haven't hunted in a few weeks, and I'm sure that there are some delicious humans out in this area. I have been up north for a while, hunting and living on my own. It's not like how it used to be. Oh, how I missed the days where I had control over anyone who I bit and kept. I miss those days dearly. I miss having the power over others, the need to kill. I gave up on searching for new armies after getting in massive trouble with the Volturi. If it wasn't for my begging and my promise to stop creating newborn armies, I wouldn't still be _alive_. Well, alive isn't the right word, but whatever.

I found a path across from a cute, white 2 story house that looked like the perfect area to hunt. I followed the path all the way up to an opening. It was a big patch of grass, almost like a great spot for a baseball field, if it wasn't for the fact that it was in the middle of the woods. That's when I came across a smell I have never smelled before in my life. It smelled vampire, but I could sense a heartbeat. I followed the scent in curiosity. I found a teenager, maybe 17 or 18 years old. She was drinking from a bear. When she smelled me, looked up in horror and screamed at the top of her lungs for help.

**Jacob's POV**

"Come on Jake! I know you can run faster than that!" Nessie teased. I ran into the woods after her, caught up to her, and scooped her off her feet and into my arms. She giggled.

"Put me down, damnit!!" She protested, swaying her arms wildly.

"Not before I do this," I said grinning at her. I then leaned down and kissed her on the lips ever so gently. Hunting was the best time of the month. It meant time away from the family, and giving us our own time. We have now been dating for a year, since she started looking 14-15 years old.

"Put me down, I smell bear," she protested again. This time I listened. Then she went running off to find the bear, while I sat on a rock, waiting. A few minutes later, I heard her scream, followed by Jasper running up behind me.

"Where are they?" he asked in a panicked voice. I pointed to where Nessie ran off to find the bear.

**Maria's POV**

That son of a bitch! How dare she! She was supposed to be my meal, human or not, and now she cries out for help! I lunged at her throat, but was immediately stopped as she jumped back and let two men attack me. I looked up to find a tall dark man, who smelled like wet dog, yuck, protecting her and snarling at me, while another man was in crouching position. I looked up to see who the man was that was trying to save my dinner, and gasped.

"Step away, Maria!" he said in an angry voice. Wait a minute, I know that voice. I know that scent!! I took a double look and realized that it was Jasper! Oh my god!!! I can't believe it! Maybe he was going to share the meal with me. I ran over to hug him, but as I got close to him, he punched me across the face and sent me flying. Once I landed, I looked up at him in shock.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Jasper shouted.

"Oh, come on, we can share," I said in my sweet voice that always used influence him during the southern wars.

**Jasper's POV**

"Step away, Maria!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. She froze and looked up at me in shock. Immediate recognition came over her face. She looked at me in shock, and then came over to try to hug me, like old friends. I wasn't going to have any of that. I punched her across the face hard enough that it sent her flying.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!!! I shouted in anger.

"Oh, come on, we can share," she said in the same voice that used to influence me in my younger days.

"Give me a break, Maria. That shit doesn't work with me anymore! I have a family now, who, if I'm smelling correctly, are coming right now to investigate what's going on." Right on cue, I turned around to find Alice coming up next to me on one side, ready to attack. Then one by one, the whole family came up, in attack form.

"Jasper, you don't need this. Imagine what it could be like. Screw what the Volturi told me about never creating newborns again. Together, we can create the newborns, and destroy the Volturi, and then become the vampire royalty. Think of that, Jasper. Remember how we used to dream of that? We can finally do it," she kept going on like this, until I finally interrupted her.

"I ran away from you and went to live with Peter and Charlotte because I was sick of your antics and your way of life! I never, ever plan to come back to you. I have someone now." I smiled at Alice, who grinned back. "I have a family. You no longer influence me, and now I will kill you. And if you try to kill me, one of my family members is surely to kill you, so make your choice." I looked at Carlisle, who nodded at me as a sign. I lunged at Maria, and ripped her limb by limb, as my wife and brothers created a fire. That was the end of Maria. I could finally live completely in peace knowing that the bitch from hell was gone.

**And that's the story. Please review, I came up with the idea a few nights ago, wrote it, rewrote it today, and this is the final edit. So let me know what you think.**


End file.
